Just a show?
by mrf18
Summary: Alex is caught using magic by her crush and he thinks shes a monster. She wishes she was normal. Selena is stuck at the studio for the night. She wishes she has powers. Selena and Alex are in a big surprise when they switch universes. Can they get back?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know this is rushed and is going to be a short story so I hope you like it! P.S. This was hard because I don't know what the actors are like in real life but they seem nice!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

"Okay pay attention, this is a very important lesson, we will be learning how to travel into different dimensions," Jerry said.

"What, are we going into Justin's brain!" Alex scowled, picking at her fingers. Justin threw her a mean glare.

"Ha Ha, very funny. Now this spell takes a lot of power and is best used in a group. You might have a power outage for a week, now," Then it all went blank for Alex.

"Alex, Alex, ALEX!" Jerry yelled.

"What!" She startled and almost fell out of her seat.

"What would happen if you were to not think of what demention you where at when you do the spell?" Jerry asked.

Alex looked confused, "You'd- explode?" Jerry sighed and went on to Justin.

"You'd be placed into a completely random demention," Justin replied giving Alex a bragging look. Alex stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's right, now you have to be careful because some detentions can be dangerous, so always think of where you want to go before you do the spell, some dangerous places to be teleported into include-" And again that was the last she heard of it. She started pricking at her fingers then daydreaming. She stayed open though waiting to hear those two magical words-

"Class dismissed!" She ran off into the substation up the stairs and to the TV. She flipped it on to her favorite show.

"Not so fast it's your shift," Justin bragged then stole the TV remote and flipped it on to sports. Alex moaned and walked down the stairs, a grunt with each step.

The cast of Wizards of Waverly place had just finished filming that episode. Selena was on a phone call with her mother.

"Mom, I promise I'll be down by Thanksgiving, okay, okay," Selena chatted. "And yes I did put on sun screen, okay bye love you!" Then she hung up. Selena walked to her dressing room and plopped down on the couch. She picked up her camera and started filming.

"Hey guys! We just finished an episode that you probably won't be seeing in a while. Anyway I-" Selena gabbed on the video camera. She was still a little bit into character. She flipped of the camera and sighed. She was stuck there for the night until her mom could pick her up tomorrow. As much as she loved acting she wondered about Alex and Magic. What if there was such thing as magic? No that's up surd! Magic? In this world? Still she would give up acting forever if that meant she could have just a little bit of it. She kept wondering and daydreaming until tiredness came over her. She saw a pink light and then it faded and she fell asleep.

Alex Russo would have done anything to be normal at this moment. The moment kept replaying in her head.

_She looked around. No one was there except Harper. _

_"Okay Let me change," She snapped her fingers and she was in a completely different outfit. She walked to the door leaving the counter unattend then flipped the open sign to closed. Eh, she thought, they won't mind. There stood Blake. His blonde straight hair in his brown eyes. Alex stared at him in admire. He walked up to her._

_"What was that in there?" He asked pointing to the subway station. _

_"What do you mean?" Alex asked. _

_"The snap thing. You changed with just a snap of your fingers!" Blake answered _

_"Uh-" Alex stuttered _

_"There's something weird about you Alex Russo! I'm going to find out what it is!" He said looking at her like she was some kind of monster then ranoff as fast as he could. _

"Alex, come on' we're going to be late!" Harper yelled.

"I don't feel like going anymore," She said then walked to the lair. Alex wasn't a girly-girl, that was that. But no-one had looked at her with those eyes before. He thought she was a monster, and as soon as he had proof everyone would. Right now, she didn't care if she had powers. In fact she didn't even want them anymore.

"I could use some pancakes," She sighed. Then grabbed out her boot. She didn't want to use magic but then again she didn't want to get up. She was too tired to think of the spell and mumbled out the words "IntentionDimention wait that's not it," But it was too late, Alex saw a bright pink light and then it was black.

**Okay I'm not a fan of this story to much. I hope you are,**

**Review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! **

Alex kept her eyes closed then opened the left one. She saw the north wall of the wizard liar and sighed. At least nothing happened. She walked to the liar door and pulled the metal lever. It wouldn't open. She shrugged and took out her wand. with a wave and a flick she tried again. Nothing.

"I'm trapped!" She panicked and banged on the door. "Help! Well someone get me out!" She yelled. But there was nothing. She walked back to the liar. She gasped. "Where's the wall!" She yelled looking at technical equipment and stadium seats. She nervously walked froward. Justin walked up.

"Selena what are you doing here?" He asked, holding some papers in his hands. Alex looked behind her checking to see if there was anyone else there.

"There's no one here, who are you talking too?" She asked.

"You as in Selena Gomez," David/Justin replied.

"Justin, I don't know who you are talking about?"

"Justin? Selena we're not on set anymore?"

"Set? What set?"

Justin looked confused then finally came to a reasonable conclusion. " Your just tired," He mumbled and walked on. Alex stared at him. Sets? Selena? No wall? What was going on? Alex nervously walked forward and looked around. She came across a dressing room with the letters across saying 'Selena'. She pulled her wand out of her boot for protection and slammed it open. All it was was a little room with a couch, a desk, a t.v., and a dresser full of makeup supplies.

Where was she?

* * *

Selena woke up on the liars couch. She yawned and stretched._I must have dozed off on the couch, _She thought. She woke the tire out of her eyes and got up. She turned around and walked to the south side of the set lair and slammed into a wall. That woke her up.

"OW!" She yelped in pain and rubbed the spot on her head. "What the-?" She stared at the wall. It was covered in magical items and pictures. She thought of the only exit, which was fake, but so was the other wall. She ran to the lair door and opened it. It opened. She shocked noticed that the sub way station also had another south wall. Selena ran to the stairs. It normally lead to nowhere on the show, but so did the lair door so it was worth a shot.

She went up the stairs and sure enough there was the family living room. There was David watching T.V.

"Alex what are you doing up so early?" Jerry/David asked.

"A-Alex?" Selena choked. "Am I being punked or something?" She asked.

"Alex, It's 4 am in the morning why are you up?" Jerry said.

"Okay I get it you guys are pranking me," Selena said, refusing to swallow the unusualness. "You really freaked me out now go ahead stop."

"I don't know what your talking about?"

"What are you talking about. I mean this is a joke right?"

"Joke what joke? I think you should go to bed,"

"What, but-" She didn't finish her sentence. She was pushed into Alex's room and tucked in. Tiredness took over. No she had to fight it. She wasn't going to bed until she knew where she was and she was safe. She got up and walked to Justin's room.

"David," She said shaking him, "David, David, DAVID!" Justin woke up. And sighed. " What mess did you get into this time,"

"David, I need your help," Justin looked around the room, checking to see if anyone else was there. Then pointed to himself. Selena caught on. " I mean Justin,"

"Cool! A secret mission. Let me get my cape!" Selena caught him by the wrists before he could leave.

"Come' on" She said yaking him toward the lair. " I need you to open the freezer I mean lair," Then she tried to removed the giant lock. "Wow, I lot heavier then foam," She moaned setting the giant lock on the counter.

"Okay.." You could here Justin was confused. " Alex you know how to do it don't you?" Uh-Oh. She quickly thought of a lie.

"Um.. I left my wand in the lair," Yeah that worked. Justin looked at her suspiciously but then waved his wand and opened the lair door. There was the lair. Selena walked in and looked around. Now she knew. This wasn't a joke. But if it wasn't were was she?

* * *

"No! I can't leave the lair!" Alex screamed, hiding behind the red couch. A strange women was there to pick her up.

The women came to behind the couch. Before Alex could hide she grabbed her wrists. "Selena come on," The women said dragging her.

"I'm not Selena! And I can't leave the lair!" She gripped on to something, but the women was to strong and she let go. "NO!" Alex yelled struggling to get free of the grasp.

They got into a sparkly red car. Alex looked around. "Where am I?" She asked to the strange women.

"What do you mean?"

Alex shifted awkwardly. "Like you don't know. I need to get back to Justin, Max, Mom, and dad."

"OH, honey you must be really tired," Honey? "Those are just characters, now when you get home you're going to go to bed,"

"Woah woah, wait. Characters?"

**Yeah I still am not a fan of this story. I know some of the characters don't act the same. And I know I have some grammar problems.**

**Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes. P.S. There are a lot of Skippy scenes in this.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

Selena stood there staring at the lair. No one was there to see her mouth the words "Where am I" She looked around. The spell book. The one back home was filled with blank sheets of old looking paper. Then again, back at home there was no wall, so it was worth a shot. She slowly walked to it and flipped it open. Sure enough, there was a list of spells. She flipped through the pages. Sure enough, there was the the bold cursive letters on there.

After two long hours of browsing threw the huge book she finally found something that would explain everything.

"Intention Dimension" She whispered under her breath.

* * *

The strange woman tucked her in. She tried to struggle free the grip was to hard. As soon as the woman left she quickly got up and scanned the room. She looked at the CD rack. Wizards of Waverly place. She grabbed it.

"What the-" She stared at the cover. That was her face. That was her wand. She scanned the room for a boom box. As soon as she found one she flipped it on. The song everything is not what it seems started playing. She quickly turned it off and ran to the laptop on the dresser. She typed in Google than the name of the album. She clicked on the first thing on the results list which was _Wizards of Waverly Place_ - Disney Channel. A picture of Alex, Max, and Justin came up. She gasped. She looked at the options. Games, tour the lair, photo.. what was this. She pressed on tour the lair. Sure enough there was their lair. How'd they find out? She knew she had to find out more about this.

* * *

"Family meeting!" Selena yelled. Everyone ignored her. "FAMILY MEETING!" She yelled loud. That got everyone's attention. "I need to know more about this spell," She remarked turning the book toward the family. They all looked at her.

"Why?" One of them asked suspiciously.

"I...just do," Selena stated then went back to the subject. "I just need to know what it does, what happens, and just everything about it,"

"Okay," said Jerry. " We just learned about it in class today,"

"I wasn't paying attention," Yeah, that sounded Alex-like." How would someone from a different dimension if they didn't do the spell?"

"Another person would have to be near well the spell was in use,"

"But that's in possible I wasn't here when Alex did the spell," She whispered then immediately wished she hadn't

"What?"

* * *

"Okay," Alex said. "Where am I?" She asked to the lady with a threatening voice.

"What are you talking about?" The woman asked nervously, a little concerned about her daughter's weird behavour.

"What's Wizards of Waverly Place?" She asked.

"It's your show,"

"My what?" Alex gasped. Her heart thudded. Show what show? "What are the characters on the show?"

"Alex, Justin, Max, Harper, Jerry, and Theresa." The woman replied confused.

Alex gasped again. This time her heart thudded even more. She couldn't face the fact that her life was a show. No, she wouldn't beleive it. Her face went pale. "I'll be in the room,"She said blankly. She ran to the room with out another word. She pulled the wand out of her boot.

"Intention Dimension," She whispered. She waved her wand then flicked it and closed her eyes. She waited for that pink light. Nothing.

"I'm in deep trouble,"

**This is so short! Sorry! The next one will be longer I promise! And because of AlexSRusso (is that it?) I will continue it.**

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I had nothing better to do so I wrote the rest of this! It took me the whole day but here it is! **

**Enjoy!**

Selena took a long breath. She turned to the family. " I'm not from this dimension, okay, I don't know how I got here or why," She gulped. She just hope that they wouldn't ask...

"Then why do you look like Alex?" Oh no. What was she to say? Because your life is a show and I'm the lead actress. That's comforting. Her face went red hot. She quickly thought of a simple lie. " I have no clue," She replied.

"So Alex is in the other dimension," Selena slightly nodded.

"How is that possible?" Selena shrugged and sat down.

"Well she could be there for weeks until her powers get back,"

"That means I'm trapped here for weeks!" Selena yelled. Jerry gave her a guilty look. "What?"

"Well just because Alex gets back doesn't mean you will," He stuttered with a look of sympathy.

"WHAT!" Selena screamed. "So I might be stuck here for my whole life and never get back!" She yelled. Nervous turned into anger. She didn't ask for this. She never wanted to be here. It wasn't her fault! All because Alex wanted to get into another dimension! She scowled and stomped to Alex's room. It felt weird staring at her wall and lieing on her bed and not her's at home. She slowly released the anger and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Alex heard the door open behind her. She hid the wand behind her back and turned toward the door.

"Knock knock," Said the woman. "Listen, is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I um, just a little * Yawn * Dreary," Alex replied.

"Oh, okay, well you've got rehearsal in two hours," The woman said then closing the door. Alex immediately drawn out her eyed it.

"Oh! I should have payed attention in class!" She whispered nervously. Even she knew that even if she tried she never would be able to pay attention in class. Oh, if only she had the spell book! Alex tried doing the spell over and over. After and hour she was so desperate she started clanking her shoes saying 'there's no place like home,'. Eventually the woman shooed her out and they got in the car.

"Your director gave me the script," The woman said, eyes locked on the road. Alex browsed threw the packet.

"Hey I know this sketch, this happened last week," Alex said, then quickly added. "I mean we practiced it last week," When they got there Alex stared at the building. It was enormous. It had a big sign that said 'Walt Disney Studios'. She walked toward the door and was lead into a room. The room made her stomach do a flip. It was an exact replica of their house. She gulped. But her home-sickness turned into happiness as she noticed the lair. Lying on the red couch was the big spell book. She ran to it. Her heart thudded. She could get out! She could tell her family! She opened the book. Nothing. Her stomach did another flip. The pages were empty! She'd never get home now.

"Cast members to the set of Wizards of Waverly Place cast members to the set." Alex gulped and put down the book.

"Okay start from page 16 line 3, and action!" The director screamed into the megaphone.

"JUSTIN!" Alex yelled with excitement. "You're here too! And so is Max and mom and dad. And even Harper!" Alex gritted with excitement. She hugged them. "You can help me get out!" She jumped up and down with excitement.

"What's this?" The director asked. "Those aren't the lines! Forget it start from page 1 line 1!" The director yelled. "An action,"

"Now as you know we are having a family reunion coming up in two days and remember no magic!" Jerry taught. "Now let's talk about magic. Today we are learning the exciting retako jemako spell, with this spell," Alex watched in horror as they acted over last weeks day perfectly. Suddenly she sparked an idea.

"Selena! It's your line!" The director yelled.

"Wha- oh. It's. Five. o clock. well. time. for. me. to. go." She said as plainly as ever.

"Cut, Cut, you got to do it with more expression, more-"

"Hey do you have the next script ready?" She interrupted.

"What?"

"Do you have the next script ready?"

"There writing it right now in the other room but-"

"Thanks bye!" She yelled then ran to the other room throwing the script on the ground. She ran in a dozen rooms and finally came across one with a girl and a computer. "Hey, whatcha writing?" She asked politely

"I'm working on a new script for your-" That was all she needed to hear. She pushed the girl out of the way and began reading frantically. She came across the scene where Jerry was teaching the lesson. Maybe there would be a way to fix it! Maybe there would be a way to get back home! She read on frantically only to find there was no solution. She was stuck here for who knows how long. She sighed and bit her lip to hold back tears. She would never get home. She would never see them ever again.

* * *

Selena woke up. She got out of Alex's room and ran to the phone. Well she was dreaming she sparked an idea. She immediately called Harper on the speed dial.

"Hey Jennifer I mean Harper I need you to get here quick." Then hung up. A couple of seconds later there was a knock on the door.

"What's wrong?" Harper asked nervously.

"What was the last thing you saw Alex I mean me do?" She asked anxiously.

"We saw your crush and then he threatened to find out what you were and then you ran off," She replied.

"Thank-you! Jenn-Harper! You are a life saver!" said Selena. She hugged Harper then ran off to the lair."Oh I hope this works," She whispered to herself. She grabbed a random wand and waved then flicked.

"Mackess Pancakess." She opened her eyes then gasped. There was a fresh plate of pancakes.

**Okay, The next chapter will explain everything. I don't like this chapter to much. Tell me what you think of it.**

**Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

"I'm telling you I can do the spell! I can go back and Alex will to!" Selena stated. "Watch!" She re sited the spell she had done in the Russo's eyes widened. "You see I can do the spell!"

"Well, I think it's quite obvious what's going on,"

"What! What's going on?"

"This might be hard to understand, but you have got a spell on you that will make you think you had a different life,"Jerry replied almost near the teleporter.

"What! No I'm from a different dimension! I'm not-" But it was too late she was in the mist of transportation.

* * *

"Let's get this over with," Alex moaned with a bad case of deja vu. "I'm studying," She said blankly.

"Cut, Cut, Selena what's wrong? You've been off all day," The director shouted.

"I don't know, I guess I'm not fit for the part, maybe we should cut the show," She replied.

"No, no, you just need some more breaks. Take 5!" The director yelled. Alex moaned and sat down.

'What's wrong you've been off all day?" Max a.k.a Jake asked.

"You have no clue?"

"No I don't," He said giving her a 'what the heck are you talking about look,'

"Well I can't tell you why," She responded then got up and walked away. Out of the studio and into Hollywood. She stared around. It was nice but it was not home. Her so called mom went running after her.

"Selena what are you doing?" She asked concerned.

"I want to go to New York!" Alex said.

"Excuse me?"

"I want to go to New York!" She repeated.

"Honey, that's great maybe on your next vacation but right now we don't have the time, now come back in," The lady motioned her to go in.

She stubbornly stood there. "Either you take me to New York or I never film again," The lady stood there wide eyed.

"But we don't have the money nor time to go there,"

"You have the money, I have the money, but if you don't want to I won't film," Alex said

"But Selena without you the show's dead,"

"Then the show's dead," It stayed quiet for a couple of minutes until the lady spoke up.

"Okay we'll go to New York but that means your grounded when you get back and one week of summer gone filming and schooling, now let's go,"Alex creaked a smile. She was going home to Waverly! How would it be different? How would it be alike? Excitment ran threw her bones as she walked back to the studio.

* * *

Selena looked around. It was the Wizard School she knew that. She just didn't know it was a real place. walked up.

"Russo's what are you doing here so early, it's not even summer," He asked holding a blueberry muffin.

"We've came to fix our daughter," Jerry replied.

"Well I know she's done a couple of pranks but she's not that bad," He said.

"No, we mean she's gotten the youtort meport spell on her," gasped.

"Well come come," He said motioning them to follow.

"But-" But the family was already dragging her along. She grunted. took forever browsing threw the pages of a ginormous book.

"Ah-ha here it is, Youtort meport spell, signs of spell, tiredness, craving for soda, illusions, and talking crazy,"

"Well she's got the talking crazy part down," Justin said. Selena glared at him.

"I told you I don't have it now let me do the other spell," She said before they could grab her she grabbed out her's (or Alex's) wand.

"Intention-"

"Hey look what I found! A dragon tooth. So cool! Ow. I poked myself," Max interupted walking in the room. He held up a shiny large white spike.

"Max where's you get that?" Theresa asked.

"I got it from this giant dragon head across the street! The head talked and asked me if I wanted fries with my soda," He said in aw.

"Dimension," And then poof. She was in the mist of the pink light.

**There is more! I know it seems like everythings going alright but there's going to be something else in here. And I know it might be a little confusing to as what is going on but I will explain everything I promise. Yeah sorry it isn't as good. If so many people don't like it I'll rewrite it but please**

**Review!**

**P.S. Anyone know what Max was talking about when he said about the dragon head? You know how sometimes they have the giant heads for the drive threws? Well Max was talking about a giant dragon head at a drive threw. Don't ask me how he got the dragon tooth out cause I have know clue.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm glad you guys liked it! For a second I thought I was going to have to rewrite it. Well I was writing I saw the commercial of the Alex doll well I was writing so I had to include it.**

**P.S. I know in an episode of WOWP dragons seem harmless but I'm just going to make them vicious.**

**Enjoy!**

Alex had never actually been on a plane. She's been threw teleporters and traveling spells but never actually was on a plane.

"Ow," She yelped out when the food cart hit her elbow. She tapped on her plate."Ugh! When is this plane going to land?" She moaned. The wait was agonizing. Did they expect her to wait for hours to get to New York? She let out a silent grunt and went back to pricking at her fingers.

"Selena look, they sent you a new video," The lady said pointing at her phone screen. Alex's eyes widened.

"They made a doll out of me! Take that Justin and Max!" Alex smiled then it faded away. Right, they weren't there.

"Attention we are now landing in New York City, New York," The co-pilot spoke. Alex secretly whispered. 'Finally,' they unbuckled and got off. Alex pushed her luggage around threw the airport. She had a bunch of stuff packed that weren't hers but hey! Might as well use it!

"GOMEZ" A man in a fancy suit yelled.

"That's us," The lady motioned. "Waverly place, please," She said handing him a crisp 20 dollar bill. "Now Selena let's practice some school," She stated as the limo started to move. Alex let out a grunt. Even in a different dimension with strangers on vacation school was still involved. "What was Waverly named after?" She asked.

Alex thought. She lived on the street for many years and still didn't know what it was called. "For the Waverly, person, thingy?" She answered.

"Wrong it was named in honor of a man who wrote a book called Waverly place. Now who was this person?" Alex gave a confused look.

"We're here!" The driver said.

"Thank you!" Alex yelled then ran out of the car. She looked around. This wasn't Waverly. "This isn't Waverly, this isn't Waverly at all!" Alex said.

"Nope this is Waverly place," The woman corrected. Alex took a long look. It was just brick houses and a tiny store. It wasn't her home at all. She wanted punch something. How stupid was she? She wasn't in her dimension! Of course there wouldn't be any Waverly Substation. She moaned and pouted. She was going to have to live the life of this so called "Selena' forever.

"Fine I'm done let's go to the hotel," She moaned.

* * *

Selena smiled to herself. She did it. She was home. Plus, she was a wizard. She slowly creaked an eye open. Looking around her heart thudded. She wasn't home nor was she with the Russo's. The world was a desert. No grass, no trees, and no water in sight. Except it was different then all the deserts in her world. It was dark. No sun. The dark clouds covered the sky and the sun (If there even was one). _No problem, _She thought, _I'm probably just in a desert in my area. I'll just call mom and everything will be alright. _A roar interrupted her thoughts.

Her heart stopped. She turned pale. What was that? A dinosaur. No, impossible, dinosaurs are extinct! Then again she thought the Russo's weren't real and yet there she was in their dimension. She tried to reassure herself that it was probably just a bear or maybe even a lion but failed.

She quickly picked up her phone and dialed the number.

"I'm sorry the number you have reached is out of order please hang up and try again," The operator said. Sure her phone didn't work but she had her wand. "Intention dimension," She yelled then braced herself for the blinding pink light. Nothing.

"Come on work!" She yelled slapping her wand. She heard the roar again closer this time. She turned around.

90 feet away from her there was no dinosaur.

But a dragon.

* * *

Alex sighed and made her bed. Normally Alex would just ignore or send Justin to do it, but there was no Justin and she wasn't Alex anymore. She was supposingly a girl called Selena.

"What's up?" The woman asked. She still hadn't gotten her name.

"Nothing," She said putting on a fake smile.

"I can tell something's wrong," The woman stated.

"Whoever you are nothing's wrong!" Alex yelled.

"Fine," She said minding her own business. "Get ready for bed it's 10," Alex didn't argue. She put her hair back into a pony well taking off her make-up. Soon as she was done she tucked herself in and dozed off into an uncomfortable sleep. She dreamt of Justin and his know-it-all ness. She dreamt of Max and his weirdness. She dreamt of Jerry and his class, and Theresa. She dreamt of her coming home and seeing them all again. She smiled. But then a pink light started to come. The dream was over. She opened her eyes. It was a desert. And a dark one at that.

"Where am I?" She quietly asked herself. She concluded that she was still dreaming. She got out of the bed and looked around. Shrugging she started to walk. She froze. In the distance she heard a bloodcurdling scream and a loud roar. She could recognize the roar from anywhere. A dragon. She knew someone was there and needed some help. She ran to the site where she heard the screams. She wasn't wearing any shoes just socks allowing the twigs and pebbles to seek through. Her feet got scarred but she knew there might be a wizard there that might be able to help her. Once again she heard the scream allowing her to follow the sounds.

She finally got there and saw the dragon. She gasped. Often the color of the dragon represents how old or vicious it is. They often change colors as they grow older and more vicious. There was a purple dragon, vicious teeth, slobbering large spit on the ground. Purple was higher than red which means if you come into one your baked chicken. It was a horrible idea to come after one but if it meant seeing her family again she would do it.

She turned around to see Selena her wand trembling in her hand.

Selena looked at her.

They were both looking at exact replicas of themselves.

**Sorry it took so long! I'm up north right now for thanksgiving and I just had a sleepover with my friend so um... yeah. Tell me about any grammar mistakes I might have, I try and edit this and get them all out but as you can see I don't do the best. If anything is confusing sorry. I know the story doesn't tell you what's going on but I'll tell you that at the end.**

**Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm warning you before you read that this is a long chapter, but it is the last chapter! Wow! It's probably the longest chapter I ever wrote!**

**Enjoy!**

They stared at each other as if the dragon wasn't even there. Selena caught on.

"Your Alex!" She said astonished.

"How do you know who I am?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"Right now isn't the time," Selena said pointing do the large purple dragon who was now showing off it's vicious teeth.

"Yes, it is!" She yelled back through the roars.

"Really? We're about to be supper here!" Selena yelled then gave the wand to Alex. "Your a wizard do the spell!"

"How do you know I'm a wizard? And what do mean 'your a wizard' aren't you one too?"

"Just do a spell!" Selena yelled at her as the dragon was starting to walk forward. With each step the ground made a giant thud causing Selena to fall. Alex never paid attention in wizard school nor real school which was a real disadvantage in most situations. Without thinking she yelled the words,

_"Threemetris Movetris" _She was teleported 10 ft. ahead which in this case was on top of the dragon's head. Her hand was covered with slimy, mucusy goe as she placed it on the head of the dragon. Its ears flapped curiously as a light movement, but then started shaking widely. Alex struggled to hang on. She grabbed the dragon's ear (which surprisingly turned out to be furry rather then slippery,) pinching it with all her might. This made no effect to the dragon what so ever. She quickly climbed closer to the eyeball, which was moving rapidly to see what was on its head. She pulled out a water bottle, thanking the hotel room for giving her so many, and aimed it at the dragon's mouth. The dragon squealed in pain as the water shot down its throat. It gave out one last squeal and one last desperate try for fire out of its mouth before plumping to the ground. Alex smiled as she got off the dragon's back.

Selena stood there, mouth open, looking as if she might faint. And indeed she did. Alex let out a grunt and started dragging the girl along. She would have left her there, but the girl seemed to know her name and that she was a wizard. When she woke up Alex was going to have to give her a lot of questions.

* * *

Selena yawned. She was glad that the dream was over. It was never ending.

"MOM! What time is rehearsal?" She yelled and waited for the answer. She didn't open her eyes once. Slowly she began to feel the bed she was lying on. It was cold and hard. She gave out another yawn and opened her eyes as soon as there was no answer.

"Mo- AHH!" She screamed looking around. It was dark but a faint light was in the distant. "Did I die?" She asked heart thudding. She began the process of going toward the gleaming fire. The closer she got the clearer things got. She looked around. She was in a cave. Hesitating, she sat by the fire. The gleam of the fire kept her warm.

"Okay, seriously you're going to sit there and not help me?" A voice said.

"Wahh!" She screamed falling backwards. "Who's there," A shadow walked forward.

"Alex! You haven't forgotten anything, have you?" Alex asked, heart thudding. She was the only chance of getting home and if she forgot everything she'd be screwed.

"So the dream was real," Selena grunted. She was hoping she was home.

"Great! You remember! Okay I'm going to ask you some questions, answer every one of them," Selena trembled but then remembered this was only Alex.

"Okay," She replied.

"Great! Okay first question, how do you know who I am?" Selena moaned. She was hoping she didn't ask that one.

"I can't tell you that," She whispered, putting her head down.

"What did I just say?" Alex stammered.

"Okay, fine. Your on my," She hesitated then went on. "Your on my show," She gulped.

"Whoa, whoa wait. Your Selena?" Alex asked, suddenly catching on. Selena nodded looking at Alex.

"Prove it!"

"What do you mean prove it?" Selena asked.

"Come on' give me a line," Alex said.

"Oh, okay," Selena, repeated the line from an episode. Alex stared at her wide-eyed.

"Oh my gosh! My life really is a show!" She sobbed. She bit back tears.

Selena wanted to be supportive but they needed to get out of here. "No need to be mean or anything, but we need to find a way out of here. What were you doing before the pink light she asked,"

"I don't know, making pancakes," Selena frowned.

"Do you mean making pancakes or doing a spell for pancakes," She asked. Alex looked at her with guilty eyes.

"Doing a spell for pancakes," She mumbled.

"What spell did you do?" She asked.

"I don't know imension, intension, intention dimension!" She yelled. "Oops," She murmured silently.

Selena looked at her. She knew about that spell! The writer was getting her approval on it! "But I don't understand! How come we got switched!"

"What were you thinking before the spell?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, all I know was that I was stuck in the studio and I wished for powers, oh," Selena said. "What were you thinking?"

"I wished to be normal!" That was it! That must be it!

"So it was like a wish then a spell. Wait were you thinking of the dimension you wanted to go to?"

Alex pricked at her fingers guilty, "No," She murmured.

"Okay, I think that I've got it all down, (**Cookies to who ever can guess what song has that lyric!)** You wished to be normal and I wished to have powers. You accidentally did the spell well wishing causing us to switch universes. But how did we get here?"

"I don't know," Alex shrugged.

"Okay, I did the spell and Max walked in with a dragon tooth," Oops. "Oh,"

Alex took the opportunity to gloat, "Nice job," She smirked.

"Well I didn't do the first spell," Selena scowled back.

"Well I didn't wish to have powers,"

"Well I didn't wish to be normal!"

"Actor!"

"Slacker!" The girls both grunted and turned their backs on each other. Selena moaned after a couple of minutes, realizing that she needed Alex to get back home. They both turned again at the same time.

"Okay, you just did a spell to defeat that dragon, which means your powers are back, which means you can do the spell, now first we-"

"Great, intention dimension," Alex interrupted.

"No!" But it was to late they were both through the pink light.

Selena slowly creaked open her eye. She looked around. She was in Alex's room. Except there was no back wall. It was just like the first time she visited.

Except this time Alex was there with her.

**That wasn't as long as I thought. Wow and that wasn't the last chapter! That was unexpected for me. I thought this was going to be a very long chapter and the last. Oh well! **

**Review! **


	8. Chapter 8 slight rewritten ending

**Okay thanks for all the reviews! **

**Okay to annoyed I realize I might have some grammar mistakes but that was the first chapter I did SPELL CHECK on and then someone goes and says that I'm worse then a 10 year old because of ONE grammar mistake. I would appreciate it if you just told me the grammar mistake(s) instead of getting all mad at me.**

**Now that that's said..**

**Enjoy! **

"ALEX!" Selena yelled, looking around frantically and nervously. "What did you do?"

"I got us home, you're welcome," She said smiling.

"No, you got yourself home. Not me home," Selena corrected. She paced around. She knew she shouldn't have trust Alex to get home.

"Oh," Alex murmured. "Well you'll like it here. It's much more better then your Waverly Place, I mean all it is is a bunch of brick houses," She said.

"No I won't! I have to get home! I have to!"

"Relax, I'll just send you there," Alex said coolly. She grabbed the wand out of her boot and recited the spell. Not a spark nor a flicker of light shot out of the wand. "Um, not good. I'll just get my family," Alex said surely. "DAD, MOM, JUSTIN, MAX!" She yelled. There was no sign of anyone being there. No footsteps, no talking, not even the sound of Max creating his own gumball again. Alex ran through the hallway in spite of the no response. She searched high and low through the house but there was no sign any of them was there. All that was left was the lair.

Selena followed behind silently. She should have known better then to trust Alex, after all she played Alex on the show. When the family wasn't in the lair Selena's heart skipped a beat. She thought long and hard. She remembered the dragon and it's viscous teeth. _No, _She thought, _before that. _Wizarding School! That's where they were!

"Um.." Alex fumbled nervously.

"Come on'," Selena said grabbing the wrists of Alex and pulling them through the painted glass door.

* * *

"She's got black hair and brown eyes. She's Selena Gomez search her up on google images!" The woman yelled as the chief police officer jotted down in his notebook. He scribbled down a little more then closed the flip pad.

"Okay, we'll contact you if we see anything," He said.

"You'll contact me? It's Selena Gomez! CALL THE NEWS! THE NATIONAL NEWS!" She yelled.

"Don't worry, we'll find her," He reassured.

"You'll find her?! That's it! I'm calling the news!" She yelled, dialing the number as quick as possible. The chief placed his hand on the screen and shut it.

"We have this covered. I mean it's only been a couple hours she can't be far; unless she is in some different dimension!"

* * *

"Selena, why'd you take us here?" Alex asked.

"MAX, JUSTIN, THERESA, JERRY!" Selena yelled. She didn't hear an answer but instead the rattling of something. A split second later the left door open. They turned their heads. There were the Russos with confused looks.

"Mom, dad, Justin, Max!" Alex said. She ran up to them with all her might and hugged them.

"What's going on?" Jerry asked, confused about the whole thing.

"It's a long story," Alex laughed, motioning them to follow her. They cocked a curious eyebrow and followed.

"Listen, this is Selena, she's from a different dimension," Alex explained.

"Told you so!" Selena interrupted.

"Anyway," Alex said, glaring at her. "I was stuck in her dimension. Everything's okay now," she reassured. Selena's eyes widened. If everything was okay, why was she still staring at them?

"If everything's okay, how come she's still here?" Jerry asked.

"That's what we're working on. You see I kinda lost my powers," Alex said. Justin rolled his eyes and Alex scowled at him. "The point is, we need Selena to get back to her world," Alex scowled after the words 'her world'. It was hard to get used to her life being just a piece of entertainment.

Selena prayed that Alex wouldn't tell them. It would be too awkward and too weird for them to know.

"I have something to tell you," Alex gulped.

"Really?!" Selena yelled.

"Selena looks like me because," She paused then started again, "because she's the actor of me," she looked up for their expressions.

"We're on a TV. show? Cool!" Max yelled excitedly. He went over to a random plant and stared in it. "Hi America! I like cheese," He whispered adding a wink. Selena moaned and shook her head.

"You know what just send me home, and thanks for everything, but I want to get home," Selena stated.

"Whoa, wait, so you're saying that where Selena lives our life's are shows, and you play Alex?" Theresa asked. Selena slightly nodded. "Oh, okay," She murmured. "I live in a family of wizards how did I not see this coming?" She silently added to herself.

"Alex, can I talk to you?" Selena asked.

"Sure?" She said. Alex followed behind Selena as she led her to another room. "What?" She asked.

"Listen, I think it would be better if we forgot all this," Selena murmured.

"Why?" Alex asked. She didn't want to forget that her life was a show, then she'd never know about it.

"Well, because, I don't want to act a character I know is real, and you don't want to live a life you know is going to be on a show," Selena explained. Even though it was exciting to find out they were alive and real but she didn't want to remember anything of it. Anything at all.

"But, I don't want to forget this!" She yelled.

"Listen, you may not want to, but we have to," Selena stated. Alex shook her head.

"Fine, but if you ever come back, we are not erasing each others minds," Alex said before walking out. Selena followed and was greeted by the Russos one more time. She motioned her to do something.

"Okay, listen, just take out the wand, do the forgetful spell and the dimension spell really quick after. Oh, and think of Selena's dimension!" Alex said.

Selena couldn't help but smile. She was going home! She was going home! She couldn't believe it! She took a deep breath and prepared to have her memory erased. "Goodbye!" She yelled as Justin recited the spells. She remembered going though the pink light then it all went a blur.

* * *

Selena yawned and stretched. She looked around. It was 4 o'clock, why was she still sleeping? And where was she? Was she at a hotel?

"Mom!" She yelled. She stretched and got up. "Mom!" She yelled again. Her mom came out of the bathroom, excitement all over her face.

"Oh thank god!" Her mom yelled running up to her and hugging her. She kissed her cheeks and tears of happy came down.

"Mom, what's going on? Where are we?" She asked, looking around. This was not home.

"You don't remember?" Her mom asked.

"No, I don't. All I remember is that I fell asleep in the studio and now I'm here!" Selena said confused. What was she talking about?

"Sweetie, you are in big trouble. But right now, let's take you to a doctor," Her mom said grabbing her hands and dragging her along. Selena was still confused, but for some tiny reason, she was happy to see her mom as if she had not seen her in weeks.

She shrugged and walked along.

* * *

Alex looked around. The whole family, including Mr. Crumbles, looked confused. They didn't know why they were here.

"Why are we here?" Alex asked. They shrugged.

"It's five o'clock! The game is on!" Jerry yelled. They all followed. Alex gave a confused look and then followed as they went through the portal.

* * *

That night, Alex dreamt of a girl named Selena who played her in a show called Wizards of Waverly place. For some reason she had felt home sick. But it was gone now.

Moral of story: As best said from the Wizard of Oz: There truly is no place like home.

**I rewrote the ending! I hated the other one and I don't no why I did it! THERE IS NO SEQUEL! So you guys can kill me or love me for rewriting it. **

**Also no one guessed the line! The line is from the song 'No Surprise' by Daughtry.**

**Thanks for all reviews. I know you guys liked this story and I'm glad you did or this story would be nowhere.**

**Oh and one word for not updating sooner: SCHOOL! **

**Thanks for all the reviews and...**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Good bye

This is a VERY important author note.

I'm quitting fanfiction.

For one, I haven't logged in in months, and two, I've practically lost all of the chapters that I was working on or finished with with my stories.

I don't know, I just really lost my interest in fanfiction. I miss when I would get on the computer and immediatly log on and chat in the forums or check my reviews.

I want to thank all of my reviewers, because even though, I reread now, some of my stories were truly horrible, you still said you liked them.

A BIG thanks to Cywiz and KJ-Vampires-RBBs or as I remember her Chlavisfan4ever. These two people have reviewed on ALOT of my stories, and have even become some of my friends. Thanks for your support guys! :) (Also, there stories are good too, I sugest reading them!)

Also, all of my stories will be in the box. This means they will be up for someone to take, and continue on since I will no longer myself. I will be having ONE more author note (possibly two) to let you know who the stories will be taken upon.

If this sounds interesting to you, or you would like one of my stories please mail me.

Please follow the rules, though, for all of my stories. You can see the rules on my profile. For any questions mail me too.

Maybe some day I'll come back, and if none of my stories have been taken by then I'll continue. I have written one last chapter for some of my stories to give a hint on where I want it to be going.

You can always find me on other sites. I'm on Take180 as Mrf18, and neopets on McKennarf. I'm also on a BUNCH of other sites. Search hard, and you'll recognize me! :)

Bye once again fanfiction! Miss you all!

~McKenna


End file.
